


That Was Then

by haldoor



Series: Revelations [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> No spoilers for the show; uneasy first time sex, teenage!Steve.<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I have no rights or ownership; I make no money.<br/><b>Beta:</b> Thanks, once again, to my wonderful beta, <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_siluria"></span><a href="http://siluria.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://siluria.livejournal.com/"><b>siluria</b></a> *smooches*.<br/><b>Summary:</b>  Chin tells Danny about his first encounter with Steve all those years ago.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	That Was Then

**Author's Note:**

> Part Four in the Revelations series, this fic follows immediately after **Unfinished Business**.

Chin leaned back in the chair and sighed, turning to grin at Danny in the seat next to him. Steve and Kono were swimming; he and Danny had left them to it in favor of a beer on the beach, watching them. It had been a long, hard case, but it was over now and Steve had invited them back to his place to celebrate removing yet another set of criminals from Hawaii's main population. It was just the four of them, cool beer and warm ocean in the late afternoon sun on a Thursday afternoon. .

Chin noted the direction of Danny's gaze. "He was a beautiful kid. He still is beautiful, of course."

Danny started like he hadn't expected Chin to speak, and turned to look at him, eyes slightly narrowed. "Thought you were over him?"

"I told you before, Danny; you don't have any reason to be jealous of me. Steve loves you, and I love Malia. Sure, I still have feelings for him, but it's nowhere near what I feel for my wife."

Danny studied him for a minute, and then sipped from his beer. "Steve hasn't told me about you two, apart from when you first got together at some party his parents had. He said he lost his virginity to you. Beyond that, it was all classified."

Chin snorted. "I s'pose he's not exactly the kiss and tell kind. Figures." He took a gulp of his own beer, focusing his eyes back on Steve and Kono trying to outdo each other out in the water.

"He said he didn't think you'd like him telling people."

"You're not exactly 'people'. I told him I don't mind if he tells you about us, Danny."

"I'm not sure he's ever going to go there, in all honesty. I think he's a little embarrassed because of working with you every day. Maybe he doesn't want me picturing you and him in compromising positions."

Giving Danny another grin, Chin said, "Would that be so bad?"

"You have no shame, Chin Ho Kelly. Maybe it would make _him_ jealous to have me thinking of you that way."

"You really want to know about the first time we met, Danny? If Steve won't say anything... I'm sure I don't need to go into detail, but I don't mind telling you about it."

Danny lifted one corner of his mouth and nodded. "I'd like to see him through your eyes back then." He swigged more from his bottle and leaned his head back on the chair, eyes still on Chin.

"Like I said, he was beautiful," Chin began.

~//~

Chin didn't usually go for boys, but he wasn't averse to them. He'd fooled around some in school with a guy quite a lot like this one for a while, and it had been good. Both of them had liked girls too though, and eventually it had fizzled out. But Jack McGarrett's son... well, he was even more beautiful than Toby Wilson, if Chin was honest. It was a masculine kind of beauty though – not at all like the girls he was drawn to – but undeniably beautiful rather than handsome. Most guys didn't even register with Chin, but he obviously had a type, he decided as he watched the kid across the crowded lanai.

His eye had been drawn from the moment he spotted Steve hovering like he shouldn't be here, which he probably shouldn't; Chin was pretty sure _he_ was supposed to be the youngest person here tonight. Steve was already taller than his father, with longish dark hair and pretty hazel-blue eyes that Chin couldn't help noticing. Tonight his skin had a flush to it that could have been a reflection from the outdoor lights, or it could be the kid had managed to access some beer. Chin was just wondering if he should let Jack know his son was there in amongst all the adults, when Steve darted inside.

Narrowing his eyes, Chin moved towards the lanai door almost without thinking. Everyone was outside, eating and drinking in the twilight of a gorgeous Hawaiian evening, so he was fairly sure Steve would be alone in there. A glance across the sea of faces said Jack and his wife hadn't noticed Steve; one of them would surely have followed him inside to question his presence if they had.

Steve spun around at the bottom of the stairs as Chin closed the lanai door behind him. The eyes aimed in Chin's direction were wide, and Steve took a step in his direction uncertainly.

"It's okay, Steve," Chin said, holding up a hand, "I work with your father."

Steve looked confused for a second, then his face relaxed as he smiled. He was even more beautiful when he did that. "You're Chin Ho Kelly."

"Yeah," Chin confirmed, moving across the room slowly. "I'm assuming you're not supposed to be here."

The smile died. "It's my house. Should _you_ be here?"

"Hey, it's cool, brah. I just happened to notice the way you snuck in here, but I don't have a problem with it and I'm not going to tell your parents. I was getting bored out there, anyway." Chin gestured vaguely towards the window. "Everyone else is way older… or with someone; there's no one to talk to." He paused, smiling, for a second. "You play football for my old school, don't you?"

Steve shrugged awkwardly, relaxing a little, and shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Yeah. You were something else on the field back then. I... I use some of your plays."

Chin nodded, still smiling. "Your father says you're pretty good too."

"He does?" Steve seemed surprised. "Oh, hey... I have this old cutting about you from the local paper. You wanna see?" He bit at his lip, looking nervous.

"Sure," Chin nodded again, following when Steve turned and led the way upstairs.

Chin told himself nothing was going to happen; Steve was only about sixteen, no matter how mature he looked, and Chin worked with his father. He couldn't imagine the hassle if the man found out something _had_ happened between them...

In Steve's bedroom, Chin surveyed the posters on the wall and the neatness of the room while Steve bent over a drawer in his desk.

"Your room's way tidier than mine; are you sure you're a teenager?"

Steve grinned back over his shoulder. "There'd be hell to pay if I didn't keep it clean. My dad's a stickler for order, but you probably know that anyway. Here it is." He stood up and came over to stand in front of Chin, holding a paper clipping out to him.

Chin smiled at him, and took it, his fingers touching Steve's hand accidentally as he did so. Far from it making Steve back off, he moved closer, turning slightly so he could point to the picture in the clipping. "You look... like a professional in this shot."

Chin wasn't sure what to say for a moment, torn between how young he looked in the photo and trying not to react in any stupid way to Steve's proximity. "Nah, I was never going there."

Steve turned his head, and Chin looked at him sideways, hyper-aware of how close they actually were and thinking to step away before it was too late. Before he could move though, Steve said, "I think about you sometimes, and now here you are in my room."

Chin was almost afraid to breathe. The kid couldn't possibly mean anything by it. He turned his head slightly, sure his desire was visible in his eyes. Steve lifted his own eyes, slowly meeting Chin's and studying them intently. Still too scared to do so much as speak, Chin could feel the thump of his heart under his shirt.

A slight quirk of Steve's lip was the only warning he got before the kid moved, turning fully towards him and lifting a hand to touch Chin's jaw as he brought their mouths together. It was tentative and soft; a mere brush of skin on skin, and Steve moved back again as soon as he'd done it, worry etched in his face as he looked at Chin.

Swallowing at the need it had produced in him, Chin lifted a hand to touch his face where their lips had met, shocked to see the tremor in his fingers. "No," he got out, trying to shake his head as he backed up, dropping the paper cutting that had been in his other hand.

Steve's eyes fell and the flush on his skin deepened. "I'm sorry," he muttered, "You should probably go."

He turned away, but not before Chin noticed how close to tears he was. A surge of sympathy moved Chin's feet, and instead of leaving as he'd thought to, he found himself at Steve's side, a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," he murmured.

Steve looked back at him, pain filling his eyes, and Chin hated that he'd caused it. He should have stepped away as soon as he'd realized what Steve intended. Instinctively, he pulled Steve in close, hugging him. Steve didn't hesitate to return the embrace, clutching him like he was a last hope.

Without thinking, Chin kissed the side of Steve's face – meaning to comfort he supposed – but Steve turned his head at the touch, and then they were kissing properly, mouths meeting with a desperate need that Chin hadn't even been fully aware he had until now. His tongue found it's way inside Steve's mouth and the surprised sound in the back of his throat made Chin want more, rather than warning him off as it should.

Steve must have wanted it as much; he returned the kiss with equal fervor, his hands scrabbling in Chin's clothes, untucking his shirt and finding his heated skin underneath. If the kiss had kick-started Chin's desire, the touch of Steve's hands made it worse; he could feel his cock straining hard inside his pants and it was all he could do to push Steve back far enough to help divest him of his clothing.

Before Chin could give more consideration to what he was doing and with whom, Steve had managed to kick the door shut and they were both naked. In between more hot kisses and the touches that made Chin ache for it like he hadn't felt in forever, they somehow ended up on Steve's bed, Chin over Steve's back.

Thought didn't enter into the picture; Chin needed to be inside Steve. He spat generously on his own hand and spread it over the head of his cock. Steve didn't seem to fight it as he held the kid down by a shoulder and guided his cock inside the first inch or so. A grunt from Steve suddenly made Chin aware of how rough he was being and he paused, breathing hard.

"Are you okay?" he got out, stunned at the thought of hurting someone so carelessly.

"Maybe you could..." Steve sounded pained, but he didn't ask Chin to draw out. "Some lotion... there."

Steve pointed to the desk in front of them and Chin pulled out and grabbed the bottle, hands shaking as he slathered his fingers and cock in the slippery stuff. "I should...sorry..." Chin panted, still desperate. "Just... let me..." He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to control himself, and slid a finger inside Steve. The heat was incredible, and Steve's muscles pulsed around his finger, drawing him in further. "Oh, God..."

"Please... please...?" Steve seemed to be asking for more and Chin didn't have it in him to do more than a perfunctory prep before going back with the extremity he really wanted inside Steve. "Jesus..."

Steve's voice was low and breathless, and Chin took it to mean he could go ahead. Curving his body over Steve's he held on tight and slowly slid in, groaning at the perfection of it. He'd only done this a couple of times before and never had it seemed so right.

"Okay? Can I move?" he asked, touching his forehead to Steve's shoulder to stop himself from doing more until Steve agreed.

Steve writhed under him, his inner muscles stealing Chin's breath as he nodded, clearly too far past speech at this point.

Taking a deep breath, Chin lifted his head and began small humping movements, but that didn't last long; he couldn't help deepening his thrusts and gripping Steve tightly to keep him in place. He was soon racing to orgasm, unable to stop until every last drop was milked from him. Shivers of delight ran down his back as he found Steve's smooth skin and kissed at the sweat on it.

Steve squeezed his internal muscles again, and Chin started guiltily; he hadn't even checked what it had done for Steve. Letting a hand slip around Steve's body, Chin's cock still buried deep inside, he found Steve's erection, wrapping a hand around it and stroking quickly, trying desperately to rock his dick against the kid's prostate, hoping to make it good for him.

"Oh God..." Steve managed, sounded winded, and before many more strokes, he was coming wetly all over Chin's hand and his own bed.

They kept rocking as Chin milked the last of Steve's seed from him, panting hard against his back and feeling the thud of Steve's heart against his own heaving chest.

Finally, he drew out, flopping to lie on his back on the narrow bed next to Steve, both of them still struggling for breath.

It was some minutes before either of them moved. Chin turned his face towards Steve, realization of what he'd just done making him stumble over words. "You... are you… I'm sorry... you're okay?"

Steve turned his own head from where he lay on his stomach, and met Chin's eyes cautiously. He nodded, letting a small smile cross his lips. Chin smiled back equally as carefully, and Steve dropped his eyes, shifting away from Chin to rise up onto his knees and clamber off the bed.

Chin sat up too, seeking his clothing and pulling things on without looking at what Steve was doing, though it was obvious he was dressing too.

The silence felt awkward and although Chin didn't quite know the right thing to say, he took a deep breath in preparation of saying _something_.

But Steve was quicker. "You should go. I... I don't want my parents finding you here."

"Yeah, I get that. Steve, I..."

"It's okay, really. I know..." Steve stood by the door, hand on the doorknob, his eyes averted.

Guilt stabbed Chin hard in the chest. "I shouldn't have done that to you. Not... like that. I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter; I'm okay," Steve rasped, his voice harsh. "Please go."

It wasn't anywhere near good enough, but Chin couldn't bring himself to say anything else. Much as the sex had been good – for both of them, he hoped – he knew it had been a mistake and that he shouldn't have followed Steve to his room so easily. A part of him couldn't help but feel he'd known exactly what would happen when he did, and that he'd _wanted_ it to.

Remorse churning his gut, he fled out the door and down the stairs without a backward glance.

~//~

Of course Chin wasn't about to tell Danny the whole story; about how that first time had ended and how he thought he'd never be able to look Jack McGarrett in the face again without feeling guilt over what he'd done with Steve. The horror he'd felt at the time for taking advantage of a sixteen year old without even using a condom – and again later when he'd found out he was Steve's first – had taken a long time to dispel.

Instead, he told Danny a sanitized version of events, touching on the highlights of the night without being too graphic, and trying not to let the old guilt surface through the memory. Steve didn't hold any of it against him - he knew that; had been reassured enough times early on, and again during the more recent period they'd been together. In fact, Steve almost seemed to view the whole sorry excuse for a first time as something good, although Chin couldn't believe he was altogether easy about it or he wouldn't have hidden it from Danny for so long.

"So, you ran off before you could even talk about meeting up again," Danny was saying now, Chin realized, turning from the recollection and smiling across the water at where Steve and Kono were still frolicking about competitively. "But you obviously did?"

Chin flicked his eyes from Steve's laughing face to Danny's serious expression. Danny had seen the way Chin was looking at Steve, and turned to gaze at his partner himself, but not before Chin read the jealousy lurking there. Chin shook his head lightly. There was a tiny part of him that wondered what would have happened if he'd tried a little harder this time around, but he pushed the thought away. Danny would probably always be a little jealous, in all likelihood, but Chin knew that boat had long since sailed, no matter what he might feel under his love for Malia. Steve's entire focus had been on Danny for months now, even if he still 'cared' for Chin.

There might be residual love and a deep understanding on both sides, but both of them had what they wanted in the end, and the fact that it hadn't ended with them together wasn't something either would be likely to regret too much.

"Yeah," Chin answered Danny at last, causing the man to look at him again. "I couldn't leave it like that, and he... well, he had things to say to me too."

"He was so young; didn't that make you..." Danny waved a hand, unwilling – or unable – to finish the sentence.

"Stop and think?" Chin finished for him. He nodded. "Yeah. I didn't feel very good about it at all, and went to apologize to him for taking advantage, if you must know. But..." Chin shook his head and managed a laugh at the memory. "Steve is like a wildfire - you should know that! Even then he burned relentlessly hot and was damned near impossible to stop. I... I got caught up in it; in him. No one has ever been that hard to resist. And he wanted _me_. You ever try saying no to him when he wants something bad enough?"

Danny was grinning too. "That, my friend, sounds very much like the man I know and love."

Chin's smile widened. "Exactly. Only now it's _you_ he wants."

Danny studied Chin's eyes and Chin wondered what he saw; whether he realized he really did have Steve as completely as Chin knew he did. Danny huffed a laugh and looked back at Steve. "I want him too. I also know how to be a wildfire when I have to."

Chin watched Danny watch Steve, nodding at the subtle warning. Maybe Danny hadn't meant it that way, but he'd made his position clear; not that Chin had any intention of going back there.

Steve and Kono were heading out of the water, and Chin let his eyes drift in their direction as their excited voices turned into real words.

"You so cheated, boss. I could easily have beat you if you hadn't dunked me at the start!" Kono was laughing despite the accusation.

"Dunked you? I did not!" Steve's grin was as large and beautiful as he was. "Just because you tripped, do not blame that on me." He gave the two of them an appealing look, as if they should referee.

Chin smiled at Danny and shrugged. Danny raised his hands and his eyebrows, his grin even wider than Steve's. "Don't look at us, babe. We weren't keeping that close an eye on you."

Steve came closer, shaking like a dog until both Danny and Chin were showered with droplets. Chin closed his eyes for a second, laughing despite himself. Danny had gotten the worst of it, though.

Kono laughed and grabbed her towel to dry off. "Serves you both right," she chuckled as she headed for the house. "You guys should have come in."

"We had things to talk about," Danny told her as she disappeared inside. He got up to find Steve's towel and wiped his face with it before throwing it in Steve's direction.

Steve caught it effortlessly and rubbed at his skin as he raised curious eyebrows. "What things? Me?" He looked from Danny to Chin and back again, a touch of worry in his eyes.

"Why would we be talking about you?" Danny scoffed, "The world doesn't revolve around you, McGarrett."

Steve dropped his eyes, a small smile playing around his lips despite the fear just seconds earlier. It was times like this that Chin remembered why he was so irresistible, and he had to look away; it wasn't for him any more and he'd do well to remember that.

"I should head home now anyway," Chin managed, smiling back at Danny before he could see any trace of Chin's doubt. "Malia will be wondering where I am." He stood up and stretched.

Steve nodded at him, tossing his towel at Danny. "Okay, brah. See you tomorrow."

Danny stood up, scowling as he disentangled himself from the wet towel and threw it back at Steve. "Thanks, Chin. See you at work."

"You bet." Chin smiled. He knew exactly what he was being thanked for.

"As for you, Aquaman, go see if Kono's done with the shower, huh? You are not wetting me any more tonight."

At that, Steve gave Chin another look, one that said he had an answer for that particular challenge, but he would hold his tongue until Chin was out of hearing distance - which was probably just as well for all of them.

Chin smiled back at him one more time before heading for his car and the woman he loved. He didn't look back but he could hear the love in the banter still going on behind him. They were so well suited, and at the end of the day, Chin couldn't be happier that they'd found each other.

~//~

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, I can see more parts coming, depending on co-operation from the muses ;-)


End file.
